Diverging point
by WiselInfinity
Summary: Neglected since the day he was born, Naruto's emotion triggers a unstability within Kyuubi's powers, causing him to transcend with a rather violent welcome to: Earth - 2050 - America - Top secret military lab.  Welcome to a life of miserable experiments.
1. Brink of destruction

By Wisel infinity

Chapter 1:

* * *

Everywhere. Those scornful eyes, those hateful whispers followed him.

So he hid himself from the world, observing, comparing.

He allowed himself a rare moment of sadness; as he secretively watched a girl, no older than himself, scrape her knee, her hideously green shiny dress in disarray as she fell.

She cried in distress, and her mother replied with a reassuring, motherly smile and began to examine the wound, and tendering it, then they set off again, with the mother promising gluttonous treats to cheer up the wounded child.

He fisted his hands, old wounds resurfacing, that _spoilt_ child.

It wasn't fair. Why didn't he have parents?

Why?

But, he reasoned, if he just smiled enough, if he made people happy, they would like him, and to do that he'd be Hokage, he saw the old Hokage, how people bowed in respect.

He_ had to _become hokage.

In his short life, four years to be exact, he saw the difference between those who were _'normal_' and **himself**.

The gap was distorted beyond belief.

Except** him**, who only visited once few months. The elderly man who showed him a glimpse of kindness, and saved him from that damned dingy orphanage, who threw scraps at him, he barely survived living there, and not a living thing there actually even wanted to _touch_ him, much less look at him.

The old man had gotten him a home of him, for no one wanted him, it was cheaply second hand furnished and often the utilities wouldn't work. It was cold and damp at winter, but it was worth it, to escape that hateful place.

At this thought, he curled up on the rough concrete in the dark alleyway, hiding his face in his dirty scratchy orange clothing, and let his sorrows out with tears, sobbing quietly.

Then he felt it, a pull. Peering from his clothes, he wiped his tears on his sleeves, and he felt it again. A tug.

He jumped from his sitting position, startled.

Where had it come from?

Confused, he surveyed his surroundings carefully.

When he felt himself being torn apart inside, the pain blinded him as he whimpered in agony and fell unconscious.

* * *

Weeks after weeks went pass in the Shinobi world, and no one blinked and paused for a second to notice the loathsome jinchuurki missing.

They would sneer and mutter at his very name, and most where thankful for the wretched Kyuubi to be gone from their sights.

Some even came up of the Jinchuurki starving to death as a theory, when it became more apparent as days flew by, that the boy was not found anywhere.

Usually, he would be found being chased down by various chuunin in pursuit, and laughing at his own ridiculous pranks that people did not appreciate.

The realization that Naruto was missing was not until the Hokage, who had a rare day off, went to visit and check on Naruto, only to find dusty, deserted rooms and months' old groceries.

A village wide alert was sent for to find the missing boy, and as days went pass people became more frantic and paranoid. Rumors of the missing boy became vicious, ranging from deserting the village to possessing someone else's body.

One particular girl, though, was skeptical.

"Sakura, do not go out to play! It's_ dangerous,_ very dangerous!"

Her mother's lips curled into a frown at her precious daughter's safety at the thought of her daughter being threatened by the kyuubi brat, on the loose.

" Mommy? Mommy why? One of my friends said that she'd teach me gardening today." The little pink haired girl asked in obvious displeasure, tugging at her mother's shirt in childish anger.

" Sakura, dear, there's a monster on the loose in Konoha, he might catch you and eat you!"

" But," Started Sakura, frowning " If there was a monster, surely they would eat the big people first?"

Her mother sighed, bending down and hugging her daughter.

" But this monster likes little children, because they are so cute, like you dear Sakura."

Sakura's eyes became frightened and watery at the possibility, her naïve mind willing her to listen to her mother.

" Mommy! I won't go out, I promise."

* * *

Naruto woke up with a groan, feeling smooth, hard cold floor underneath him.

His blurry eyes became focused, as he gaped at the shiny floor and unfamiliar surroundings, his every muscle felt like being torn up.

He cursed, a few words picked up from the rough teenage kids who openly swore at what they thought as his 'sinful' existence.

" Whaa…. What the hell?"

Neon lights glowed around him, as two burly looking men strode up to him.

" Hey… is this an experiment escapee, John?"

His companion answered, staring skeptically at the scrawny child in front of him.

" Nahh… No one's ever escaped from the kid cells since last year, 2049."

"Well we'll shackle up the kid, can't be too careful, with all them spies trying to worm into the military tech lab."

At the mention of being 'shackled' Naruto growled blurrily at the two foreign men, furious with the idea of them two imprisoning him, he tried to stand up until his legs gave away to the pain, and with his vision impaired he was as helpless as a newborn kitten.

The two men in shiny jumpsuits shoved a glowing pill in his gaping mouth, and he promptly fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke again, to the sensation of cold iron; he shivered and groggily surveyed his surroundings.

Then he tried to move, but couldn't, those people had tied him to an iron table, helpless, furious he thrashed and attempted to break free of his bonds.

" urgh… HEY LET ME GO!" He shouted.

A voice permeated the darkness, dressed in a white long coat and wearing a pair of thick glasses.

" My, rather feisty."

Naruto snarled at the intruder, and glared at him hatefully.

" Now, tell me how a child like you broke into a highly sophisticated top secret uncharted Military technical development lab?"

The unnamed intruder sneered at the boy when he was unresponsive, until the imprisoned boy looked at him weirdly.

" Sophis… what?" Naruto screwed up his face trying to pronounce the words, failing to do so, whilst fumbling around his weird glowing shackles to find a way to escape.

The man looked convinced at Naruto's emotions, and with a practiced motion pulled out a wickedly sharp needle from the many in the glowing pad next to his table.

" Looks like a quick and painless death for you, seems like you don't know anything."

Naruto's heart plummeted; he evidently didn't want to die as he began wildly screaming to break free.

The man was not deterred as he held down a skinny arm, and in one fluid movement penetrated his skin with the needle, stepping away, Naruto howled in agony.

Naruto's body began convulsing, as the scientist stared at Naruto in fascination.

" I thought that the drug's effect would have already kicked in and killed him…" Mumbling to himself, he quietly observed as Naruto's eyes glowered red, and his body kept fighting the drug, until he stilled, and fell unconscious, still apparently breathing.

" Amazing, no one has ever survived the toxic biomaterial destruction process…"

Tilting his head in deep thought, he came to a conclusion and hurriedly ran out to inform the others.

* * *

**A/N:**  
The scientific part will be made up. I'm 13 what do you expect from me? It'll be mostly really basic... I haven't really researched when i was writing this chapter, i felt bored and didn't put much effort in it. And can you believe it? I'm in bottom set for my own language, so i know this story really sucks. That's the main reason i started to write, so i can be moved up and not have to put up with retarded looking kids who can't spell properly. I'll update when i feel particulary inspired and actually write something decent.

Review. Because it'll help me improve and if you're interested in this fic you'd want the story to be addictive and grammatically perfect, right? :L

PS. Oh yeah. And Naruto will go back to the elemental countries. But rest assured he won't be like those super boring super awesome-powerful naruto fics.

More like 'OMG ANGST'.


	2. Wayward straying

Wayward straying.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Pain. All he felt was pain.

Flashing lights blinded him as his unfocused eyes opened a fraction, squinting. The cold glint of steel crossed his misty gaze.

Why?

Pain?

Distinct beeping sounds broke the silence except from the occasional clinks and flashes of metal; he felt the sensation of cold iron scraping his skin.

Shivering at the coldness, and the feeling of slippery plastic underneath his warm body, he mumbled incoherently.

He groaned and tossed his head, his limbs restrained by cuffs, hands reached and pulled his head to face the flashing white light overhead.

_Must… Sleep._

So he did, and fell back to the comforting depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

A group of scientists gathered around a blonde haired boy, scribbling furiously onto their futuristic metal notepads, mumbling and whispering between each other as they observed others that were in progress of studying him, their hungry gazes dissecting him.

" _Amazing, truly amazing… if we could incorporate his cell regeneration gene into one of our soldiers…"_

" _I know…"_

" _Imagine the possibilities."_

" _From his infrastructure, he seems to come from a different dimension."_

" _How?"_

" _Wormholes? They're very rare…"_

They paused briefly when their test subject groaned.

The head scientist, indicated by his rather decorative lab coat amidst the sea of plain white, mumbled an order without even looking up from his notes.

" Somebody, fetch more tranquilizer, do it on full dose, his body can handle it and drugs won't effect his system unless on full dose…"

One of them, a rather messy young boy, stumbled upwards and quickly delivered a obscure crystal liquid bottle wordlessly, before scurrying back to the observatory room, his glasses askew, as they continued to study.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a blank room; the usually peeling and cracked walls replaced with white, flawless walls greeted his confused eyes everywhere, plain white furniture made the room look totally bland.

" What…? Where am I?" He mumbled, sitting up dazed, and futilely trying to recall his recent memories. Then he remembered. The men. The handcuffs.

Stumbling up, he felt the walls to confirm whether or not he was in a dream, or maybe an illusion.

A squeak alerted him to the glass door (which had escaped his notice) sliding open, revealing a friendly, immaculate looking woman.

" Hello," the woman beamed, " I'll be your caretaker for your duration at the lab, the name's Aoi." She continued, flashing him a forced friendly wink.

" You'll be put through a series of Volunteer experiments, the government will award you for your time of course." She plastered a sweetly fake smile, daring him to oppose.

Which he did, being the stupid sometimes-angst ridden Naruto he was.

" I ain't volunteered for being no lab rat!" He shouted, puffing up his small frame to defend this pride.

The woman frowned darkly, marching up to him and roughly tugging him out to the corridor, her shiny heels clicking on the smooth surface. Naruto resisted, planting his heels in the shiny floor but he was no match for a fully-grown woman.

So, screaming and kicking he went, with Aoi.

* * *

"Sasuke, not now, I have a mission to prepare for."

Sasuke gave a small, angry pout, folding his arms and refusing to budge.

" I know that, I just want to know what was the uproar about a few weeks ago, Mother and father wouldn't even let me out then!"

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion, remembering his parents' weird reactions.

Itachi sighed, his age lines deepened due to the stress, as he continued packing his worn bag, turning to face Sasuke at the doorway.

" Sasuke, don't worry about that, a boy your age went missing and people are just paranoid of pedophiles."

_Not entirely true but still a hint of truth._

Sasuke stared at his brother, questioningly.

"What are pedophiles?"

" If you don't know then, they're just horrible people who steal children for their pleasure."

Itachi replied bluntly, mechanically slotting his kunai set into his waist pouch.

" Oh…" Sasuke mumbled, wanting to ask him to elaborate on what 'pleasure' but looking up, Itachi had already brushed past him and left to the village gates.

* * *

Hushed whispers.

He inched closer to the sleek titanium doors, wanting to hear more.

They were speaking in an entirely different sounding language.

" What the hell?" he mumbled softly to himself, before jumping back startled as the doors automatically slid open revealing Aoi, trying to compose himself to look like he hadn't been eavesdropping.

" Naruto, I've just had a word with one of the very important people here, and you're going to have to start the examinations tomorrow." Aoi spoke slowly, as if speaking to a mentally incapable child.

" I know that!" Naruto fumed, " But what is everyone here talking in!"

Aoi stared at him hard, before replying.

" It's English, you know, the most popular language on Earth? Now come along. _It's a wonder you only speak Japanese_."

Aoi dragged him to his room, before he had a chance to reply, muttering the last part.

Naruto was pushed roughly into 'his' room. _More like a prison cell _he thought, snorting softly. All day he was dragged from one place to another, being ogled at by various strangers and touched without his consent.

" Man, where am I in Konoha? They probably kidnapped me." He grumbled, upset by his treatment and the lack of recognizable cutlery when they were in the cafeteria.

The scenery was different too, and everything around here was so fascinating. Like those automatic sliding doors and metal floating thingies. They never had any in Konoha.

Kicking the wall in frustration, only for his small foot to ache in pain after a second.

"Argh… this place is weird." He mumbled, before falling onto the soft bed and falling soundly asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know this is kind of short, but i felt like i owe it to you people because the first chapter left a lot to be explained.

It's kind of filler-ish, cause i still haven't decided all the details in the actual plot yet. About the Sasuke, sakura and Konoha scenes in general i just added it there to add a bit more character development and understanding of them before Naruto goes back, instead of being filled in on what happened in Konoha after Naruto comes back and having to do a long winded chapter about Naruto reading a few years worth of newspapers about the Shinobi continents to fill you guys in.

And i don't like it when some Super-powered Naruto fics have Naruto come back really overpowered and perfect and the rest of the characters really OOC and grovelling at Naruto's newfound power etc etc.

Well that's enough blabbering from me, expect a new chapter from me to be really late. I feel my inspiration for this fiction to be too tiresome to write out. D: Always ends like that when i get tired of a plot.

REVIEW.

Nwspor - Thankyou for reviewing, even if it was a OK...

But really guys, saying things like ' Update soon!' And ' Nice' is flattering, but not very informative on how i should improve.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO NURTURE! Just a few lines, even flames are welcomed. ( Provided they are constructive and make sense).

Disclaimer: Oh and yeah, Naruto belongs to who ever has the rights. Not me. Got that? ( Applies to the whole story).


End file.
